The Dirty Punisment
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: Does this really need a summary Dirty is in the title I'm very sorry about the last one. I thought I had the right story this is the real one. VERY sorry!


Itachi's had it with Sasuke's act, he's going to teach little Sasuke a lesson he won't forget

The Dirty Punishment

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke only smirked and turned to Itachi. "Yes, what is it?"

"You know what it is!"

"So, what you gonna do?"

Itachi growled low. "I'm going to teach you a lesson you will NOT forget."

Sasuke smiled. "Oh, so scary."

Itachi growled and threw Sasuke over his shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and let Itachi carry him. So what if he messed up a few things in Itachi's room, Itachi'd had it coming for all the hell that was done to him. The sudden feel of a bed under Sasuke brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Itachi with amusment in his eyes.

Itachi looked at his brother. "What am I going to do with you?" He mused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just do whatever you want, I'm borad of this."

Itachi turned and opened his dresser. He moved the clothes around as an evil grin appeared on his face. The contins in the back of the first dresser door were sex toys-anything from a cock ring to a vibrater could be found inside. He'd never thought in a millon years he'd have to use these on Sasuke but now he had to. He NEEDED to get the point acrossed to Sasuke somehow.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke asked, somewhat afaird of the grin on Itachi's face.

Itachi turned, having put his punishment in a plactic bag (the type you get when you buy something). "It's nothing." He said, sitting on the bed next to Sasuke and touched his cheek.

Sasuke quivered in fear for he knew he wouldn't get off with something simple if Itachi was being gentle right now. "B-Brother." He whimpered. "I-I-I'm sorry."

Itachi shook his head. "You never stop though."

Sasuke shook his head. "N-no please."

Itachi made a quick movement and Sasuke was his knees.

Sasuke let out a yelp of shock and looked at Itachi with pleading eyes. "Please Brother, don't." He whispered.

Itachi shook his head and ran his hand over Sasuke's back. "Not this time, Little Brother."

Sasuke whimpered softly as Itachi ran a hand over his ass. He'd finally done it to Itachi. He jumped a small amount when Itachi moved him, only to gasp when Itachi unbuttened his pants. He grabbed Itachi's shoulder in a plead to stop him, but Itachi didn't-insted, he opened the pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Itachi laid Sasuke back over his knee ran a hand over his bare ass. Sasuke shivered in fear. Itachi raised his hand and struck Sasuke's bare ass. This continued for awhile before Sasuke was yelping and whimpering. He had even began to ask Itachi to stop. When Itachi did, he ran his hand gently over Sasuke's red ass.

"Have you learned, Little Brother?" Itachi whispered, kissing his hair.

Sasuke nodded, his throat to thick to speak.

Itachi picked Sasuke up and laid him down on the bed.

Sasuke whimpered softly.

"I'm not done with you. You're far from done with punishment."

Sasuke moaned in fear.

Itachi came back a moment later with his bag of 'special' toys. Sasuke looked at him in fear. After the spanking, he knew Itachi would do anything-he knew it. Itachi pulled out one of the toys and Sasuke a shiver run through his body, a vibrating dildo. Itachi then pulled out a bottle of lube.

"This is your last punishment, Sasuke." Itachi said, pouring lube on three of his fingers.

Sasuke quivered as Itachi ran the lube over his hole.

Itachi smirked and pushed a finger in quickly.

Sasuke gasped and arched his back.

Itachi smirked. "Enjoying it?"

"I am." Sasuke mumbled, blushing.

Itachi slipped another in, kissing Sasuke's lips to calm in.

Sasuke groaned softly and pulled at Itachi's shoulders. Itachi watched him and smiled lightly. Adding the last finger, Itachi began looking for Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke watched him closely, wanting more than anything to be near him. Slowly and calmly, Itachi worked on screatching Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's sudden moan told Itachi he'd found Sasuke's sweet spot. Itachi removed his fingers and rubbed some lube on the dildo and ran it around Sasuke's ready hole.

Sasuke moaned softly and pushed down. Itachi moved away-Sasuke groaned in response. Itachi chuckled and laid his head on a pillow.

"Turn on your side." Itachi said.

Sasuke did.

Itachi ran the dildo over Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke moaned softly and pushed down against it.

Itachi chuckled softly and pushed the dildo in.

Sasuke groaned softly.

Itachi chuckled. "You're enjoying this way to much."

"S-shut up."

Itachi chuckled and licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "I love you too." He murmured.

Sasuke shivered and moaned softly.

Itachi looked at him. "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Itachi began to move the dildo back and forth over and over till Sasuke began to pant with excitment. Sasuke lightly screamed as his sweet spot was hit. Itachi stopped the moments and turned on the vibrator. Sasuke screamed and thrashed as the vibrater ran against his sweet spot.

"Come Sasuke." Itachi whispered hoarse.

Sasuke did. Screaming Itachi's name as he did.

Itachi ran his fingers over the cum and sucked it off his fingers. It tasted sweet.

Itachi removed the dildo and put the things back up. A small sound made him turn-turn to see Sasuke with tears on his cheeks. Itachi was shocked. Why was Sasuke crying? Itachi walked back over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke burried his face in Itachi's chest. He seemed like a broken child.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot. "Say it again." Sasuke whispered almost silent.

"Say what again?" Itachi asked calmly.

"What you said earlier."

"I, love you?"

Sasuke whimpered but nodded.

"I love you, Little Brother."

"I love you too."

"Rest, we can talk more later."

Sasuke closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Itachi stayed with Sasuke the rest of the day and most of the night. The two brothers became closer than ever. Times were better even though they had lost their parents.

THE END


End file.
